


Кровь и вино

by avokad0_kedavra



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avokad0_kedavra/pseuds/avokad0_kedavra
Summary: Время — весьма загадочная материя. Смертные во всём от него зависят и со страхом смотрят на то, как уходят в небытие бесценные для них дни и годы, но для бессмертных оно, казалось бы, должно мало что значить… Однако и сами боги в какой-то мере нуждаются в нём. Правда, для них счёт идёт на минуты азарта и страсти или, наоборот, на редкие моменты тишины и спокойствия. В общем, на всё, что хоть как-то может скрасить вечную жизнь.
Relationships: Ares/Dionysus (Hades Video Games), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Кровь и вино

Пиры на Олимпе были обычным и, можно даже сказать, непрерывным явлением. Малые и большие — они начинались один за другим. Боги предавались веселью и пьяной гульбе, не взирая на время суток, между столами, пошатываясь и цокая копытцами, сновали сатиры и проплывали вакханки. Лёгкой мелодией лилась музыка, утопая в какофонии голосов.

Но также пиршества имели свойство заканчиваться, и вариаций исхода божественного разгула было премножество. Иногда гулящие расходились, иногда — сцеплялись в яростной схватке, разбушевавшись от вина и амброзии. Но нередко сражения переходили и в совершенно иную плоскость, если на то была воля пленяющей взор Афродиты.

Однако в этот раз всё закончилось совсем неожиданно даже для завсегдатаев, хоть и удивиться успели немногие. Практически всех гостей пиршества вдруг сморил крепкий сон. Ну, или почти что всех.

Бог войны, державший в руке наполовину опустошенную чашу, настороженно замер, заметив, что троица наиболее учтивых сатиров, которых решено было оставить в роли разносчиков, безмятежно растянулась на широких скамьях.

И что златовласый Феб, ранее говоривший без умолку, внезапно притих, облокотившись на руку. И что Загрей — виновник сего торжества — также начал моргать подозрительно долго, а затем и вовсе устроился в объятьях Танатоса и провалился в сон. Самого Ареса тоже грозило сморить от нахлынувшей вдруг слащавой усталости, но он вовремя спохватился.

— Что за чёрт? — спросил он сперва у всех, но затем повернулся к единственному, кто в данный момент мог ему ответить.

Дионис был удивительно бодр, хоть и неизменно пьян.

— А-а, — широко улыбнулся румяный бог, наливая себе в чашу ещё вина, — вот и ты заметил козни нашей владычицы Геры?

— Геры?

Дионис лукаво склонил голову набок.

— Ну, не её самой… но, думается мне, наш друг Гипнос едва ли по собственной воле вздумал бы уморить своего же братца.

Арес нахмурился и вновь задержался взглядом на непривычно расслабленном боге смерти. Танатос тоже поддался чьему-то совершенно точно божественному влиянию и уснул, уткнувшись носом во взъерошенные волосы Зага.

— Выпей, если не хочешь заснуть, — на плечо Ареса, в кои-то веки не прикрытое несокрушимой бронёй, беззаботно легла широкая ладонь Диониса.

Арес не двинулся с места, а лишь перевел взгляд на смуглые пальцы старшего бога. Но Дионис не спешил убрать руку с его плеча — вместо этого он навис сверху и аккуратно подул на чашу вином, которое так и не допил воинственный бог. Вино подернулось странной дымкой, но быстро приняло прежний вид. Арес снисходительно хмыкнул.

— Считаешь, что моего могущества недостаточно для того, чтобы противостоять сну без твоих фокусов?

— О-о… да брось! — Дионис по-дружески похлопал его спине, укрытой лишь тонкой тканью. — Может быть, и достаточно, но кто я такой, чтобы не предложить свою помощь, м-м?

Арес рефлекторно напрягся. Броня для него была, как вторая кожа, и, лишившись её, он чувствовал себя неуютно. Кремово-белый хитон, расшитый золотом книзу, закрывал тело, но не давал защиты. Хотя какая защита могла быть сейчас?

Подумав, он всё же отпил из чаши. По телу сразу же волной растеклось тепло, которое хоть и сняло сонливость, но наполнило его мысли иным туманом. Он снова чуть дольше нужного задержался взглядом на золотом горжете, плотно прилегавшем к шее спящего бога смерти и закрывавшем глубокие шрамы от кандалов. Мало кто знал о них, но Арес входил в число «посвящённых», потому как лично высвобождал Смерть из тяжёлых оков…

Дионис, слегка покачиваясь, подошёл к столу, на котором громоздились пузатые кувшины с вином, не долго думая, подхватил парочку и лишь потом обратил свой взор на задумчивого Ареса.

— Оставь их, — спокойно посоветовал бог. — Хотя бы одна спокойная ночка им не помешает.

Война поднял на него затуманенный взгляд. Дионис мягко улыбнулся и кивком указал на дверь, ведущую в следующие покои. И в дополнение помахал кувшинами.

***

Время — весьма загадочная материя. Смертные во всём от него зависят и со страхом смотрят на то, как уходят в небытие бесценные для них дни и годы, но для бессмертных оно, казалось бы, должно мало что значить… Однако и сами боги в какой-то мере нуждаются в нём. Правда, для них счёт идёт на минуты азарта и страсти или, наоборот, на редкие моменты тишины и спокойствия. В общем, на всё, что хоть как-то может скрасить вечную жизнь.

Поговаривают, что после смерти титанов не осталось тех, кому оно было подвластно, но всё же кто-то коварно заигрывал с ним, то ускоряя, то замедляя, а то и попросту останавливая…

И, если бы Арес не был несколько веков знаком с Дионисом, он бы заподозрил его в этих кознях. А всё потому что с каждым новым глотком вина время всё больше терялось и путалось, и бог войны уже точно не мог сказать, сколько минут — или уже часов? — они провели наедине, разбавляя алкоголь несвязными разговорами.

— И всё же, — Война оторвался от молочно-белых перил балкона и прошёл в комнату, — зачем ей насылать на нас сон?

Он наклонился к столику на гнутых ножках и поднял с него кувшин, в котором предположительно должно было остаться немного вина. Дионис же в изящной беззаботности лежал на расшитых подушках.

— По-твоему, я знаю? Да ни черта я ни знаю… разве что…

— Разве _что_?

Арес вперился в него прямым взглядом. Дионис наклонил голову, упёршись щекой в кулак, и широко улыбнулся.

— Разве что леди Гера могла рассудить, что мы совершенно, совершенно точно испортим Зага своим чрезмерным обществом.

Война снисходительно хмыкнул, отметив меж тем, что взятый кувшин оказался наполнен маслом, коим обычно натирали тела.

— Ты-то уж точно.

Старший бог добродушно расхохотался, упав на подушки, но затем вновь приподнялся, смерив собеседника хмельным взглядом.

— А ты нет?

Арес промолчал, взяв со столика новый кувшин и сцедив из него последние капли вина к себе в чашу. А затем, покачиваясь, двинулся к ложу, на котором возлежал Дионис.

— О, не обижайся, братец, я же шучу! — воскликнул тот, когда Война хмуро опустился рядом с ним на подушки. — По правде сказать, я сомневаюсь, что парнишку сможешь испортить ты, я или кто-нибудь из наших почтенных родственничков — Заг отлично справляется с этим сам!

В этот раз Дионис рассмеялся, не дожидаясь ответной реакции, а Арес лишь запоздало хмыкнул. И допил остатки вина, окинув весёлого бога уже более мягким взглядом.

Сколько Арес знал его — Дионис всегда был беззаботным гулякой и пьяницей, и для бога войны долгое время было большой загадкой, почему любимчик его отца, развесёлый и мягкий, абсолютно противоположный Войне по характеру, в спорах зачастую принимал его сторону. Но эта ночь заставила его вспомнить причины…

Гермес как-то поведал ему историю, которая имела место ещё до того, как Война появился на свет. Историю о жестокости и кровопролитии. О страшных деяниях, которые творил Дионис, сведённый с ума ревнивицей Герой.

Сейчас, без смущения вглядываясь в глаза старшего бога, Война не видел и тени тех дней, но он _очень_ хотел увидеть. Кровь и вино — вместе, рука в руке. Тут впору было поверить в то, что Дионис и Загрей когда-то были одним божеством… Но такое, пожалуй, было ему по вкусу.

— По-моему, ты слишком много выпил, дружище, — с улыбкой констатировал бог вина, заметив на себе пристальный взгляд Ареса.

Война моргнул и некоторой растерянности взглянул на пустую чашу в своих руках. Но затем вновь поднял глаза на старшего бога.

— Как и ты.

— О, ну что ты! — развеселился румяный от вина Дионис. — Уж я-то свеж, как спелая виноградинка!

Он бросил на Ареса короткий взгляд, и на мгновение в его лилово-карих глазах проскочила эмоция, незнакомая богу войны. Бессмертный придвинулся ближе, с возрастающим интересом разглядывая своего праздного родственника.

— Впрочем, если ты хочешь выпить ещё, я это устрою, — тут же предложил Дионис.

— Хочу.

Дионис улыбнулся, а затем снял с гроздей, вплетённых в его густые тёмно-лиловые кудри, несколько виноградин и аккуратно выжал из них рубиновый сок прямо в чашу второго бога. Арес замер, неотрывно наблюдая за действиями мужчины. Дионис же ловко провёл пальцами по стенкам бронзового сосуда, даже не коснувшись ладоней Войны, и потянулся к собственной чаше, в которой каким-то неведомым образом осталось ещё немного вина.

— Ну, выпьем! — вновь улыбнулся румяный бог и с готовностью влил в себя новую порцию одного из лучших винтажей мира.

Арес тоже поднёс к губам чашу и в несколько глотков осушил её, так и не отняв взгляда от Диониса. Он никогда не был хорош ни в тактике, ни в стратегии, но он привык бросаться в самое пекло, а сейчас ему уже было горячо…

Дионис удивлённо приподнял брови, когда Война придвинулся к нему совсем близко, и вновь потянулся к венку в своих волосах, по-своему расценив мотивы опьянённого бога, но Арес перехватил его руку.

И сам снял одну виноградинку, по неосторожности прорезав тонкую кожуру ногтем.

Сок сияющей каплей потёк по ягоде и сорвался вниз прежде, чем Война коснулся её губами. Дионис вздрогнул от внезапного холода. Боги замерли. Арес медленно опустил взгляд на безволосую грудь старшего брата и крепкий живот, лишь частично прикрытый хитоном.

Капля неспешно потекла вниз, под светло-лиловую ткань и пояс, и очевидно достала до бёдер, потому как Дионис едва заметно поёжился. И смущенно застыл, от неожиданности растеряв все слова.

Глаза Ареса азартно блеснули в пламени обгоревших свечей. Он отнял губы от виноградины, но не положил её в рот, а раскусил ровно на середине. Сок брызнул, тонкой струёй побежал по точеному подбородку и полился вниз — на неприкрытую грудь Диониса.

Бог вина вздрогнул снова и набрал было воздуха, чтобы хоть как-то осадить разгоряченного брата, но ни один вопрос, ни одна чертова шутка не шла в его пьяную голову. Арес навис сверху и с особенной жадностью прошелся взглядом по липкой дорожке, оставшейся от стекающих капель.

Дионису стало одновременно и горячо, и страшно. Хотя, казалось бы… они оба — бессмертные боги, да и меч Войны лежал в соседних покоях…

Однако с Аресом было приятно иметь дела, когда тот был спокоен, а в минуты буйства он напоминал богу вина о днях его собственного безумия. И такого Ареса он опасался, хоть и поддерживал время от времени, в отличие от большинства олимпийцев.

Но было ли то, что он видел сейчас, безумием? Или это был настолько своеобразный… флирт? Второй вариант при всей своей неожиданности во многом был предпочтительнее, но первый с куда большей вероятностью мог оказаться правдой…

Сок планомерно стекал всё ниже: по груди и взволнованно подрагивавшему животу сбитого с толку бога. И _ещё_ ниже: под лёгкую ткань, неплотно прилегавшую к загорелому телу.

И наконец дотёк и туда, куда ему лучше было бы не дотекать. Дионис судорожно вздохнул. Арес поймал его взгляд и пугающе улыбнулся.

— Интересно… — неторопливо произнёс он тем самым тоном, от которого и без того по телу начинали бежать мурашки.

Дионис молча сглотнул, всё ещё не уверенный в том, чего ему ожидать. Арес же опёрся на локоть, наклонившись чуть ниже, и повел рукой по следу от виноградного сока, намеренно надавливая на ноготь большого пальца. И смотрел так жадно, будто бы прямо сейчас этим пальцем раскраивал брату грудь.

Собственно, примерно так себя Дионис и чувствовал. И даже чуточку хуже. Более того — капелька божественной крови всё же проступила на его коже, не то испугав старшего бога, не то подняв в его памяти былое безумие.

Ещё хуже стало, когда палец Войны остановился в районе пупка Диониса, а сам бог склонился вниз и аккуратно попробовал эту самую кровь языком. Сперва только коснулся кончиком, но затем припал губами к царапине и горячо — слишком горячо, по ощущениям Диониса, — выдохнул ему в грудь.

И Дионис сдался, со вздохом закрыв глаза. А затем и вовсе откинулся на подушки, открывшись любым действиям со стороны настойчивого партнёра.

Арес усмехнулся и стал опускаться ниже, проводя языком и губами по разгоряченному телу брата. Дионис невольно сжал в пальцах шелковистое покрывало, стараясь хотя бы дышать. Время вновь сыграло с ними одну из своих восхитительных шуток и замедлилось, став таким же тягучим, как лава самого Флегетона…

Но вдруг Арес замер, коснувшись пальцами хитона старшего бога. Дионис замер тоже. Это могло бы длиться совсем недолго — всего лишь пару долгих секунд, но время не собиралось ускорять шаг. Бог вина не вытерпел и всё же открыл глаза.

И тут же столкнулся всё с тем же алчным, но внезапно лукавым взглядом Ареса.

— Неужели бог вина пьян настолько, что ничем не ответит?

В его голосе слышалась лёгкая издёвка. Дионис растерянно улыбнулся. Дар речи снова вернулся к нему.

— Напротив. По-моему, я выпил недостаточно.

Арес хмыкнул, чуть склонив голову.

— Мне казалось, это легко исправить…

Он лениво перекатился по ложу и подцепил пальцами чашу — одну из тех, что они опустошили за этот вечер. А затем забрался выше — поближе к румяному лицу Диониса — и вложил её в руки богу вина.

По лицу вечно пьяного бога скользнуло лёгкое удивление, которое только усилилось, когда Арес вытянул у него из волос целую виноградную гроздь и занёс над чашей. А затем медленно, с каким-то особым упоением, сжал сочные ягоды в своих огромных ладонях.

В чашу тонкой кривой струёй потёк сок, из-за предательской игры света напоминавший свежую кровь…

Дионис смотрел на него сперва всё с той же удивлённой улыбкой, но затем вдруг слегка прищурился и сложил губы уже в совершенно другой эмоции. И повел пальцами по краям чаши, заставляя жидкость в ней немного поменять цвет.

Тонкий фруктовый запах, поднимавшийся от неё, стал значительно резче, и Дионис, уже не задумываясь, осушил её залпом под жадным взглядом бога войны.

— Ну?

От нетерпения Арес дышал быстрее и глубже, чем следовало, но сдерживать такой темперамент было непросто. Дионис глухо расхохотался, а затем придвинулся ближе, опустив чашу, и свободной рукой перехватил ладонь брата.

— Ты же знаешь, мне всегда мало…

И теперь настало время удивляться Войне, потому как Дионис неспешно припал губами к его влажной от сока ладони и широко провёл по ней языком.

— Чертов ты пьяница… — только и смог проговорить Арес перед тем, как его разум полностью застлало алым туманом.

Он навалился на брата сверху, выбив ребром ладони чашу из его рук, и грубо впился поцелуем во влажные губы. Они сильно отдавали вином, но и от Ареса алкоголем разило не меньше.

Дионису на мгновение вновь стало немного страшно, но пасовать было поздно и как-то совсем постыдно. Тем более кому! Богу вина и разгула!

И разве не он споил Ареса до такой степени? И в штуку предложил ему снять доспехи, сказав, что они могут его стеснять? И остатки вечера блуждал затуманенным взором по полосам на теле Войны, белевшим под тонкой тканью хитона?

Он просто не ожидал, что их с Аресом фантазии… в каком-то плане сойдутся. Но не воспользоваться сложившейся ситуацией было бы слишком скучно и глупо.

Это была последняя мысль, посетившая Диониса перед тем, как он ответил на поцелуй так же рьяно, как и сам бог войны. Арес сжал его в могучих объятиях, а через пару мгновений уже сдёрнул с него хитон. Война вообще не был сторонником долгих прелюдий, и только вино пробудило в нём новые стороны.

Дионис ухватился за его спину и стащил с запястий золочёные наручи, которые носил больше для украшения, нежели для защиты. И выгнулся резко в шее, когда Арес вместо поцелуя укусил его до крови и тут же зализал рану.

Кровь Диониса походила во всём на вино, вот только пьянила сильнее любого напитка. Он укусил ещё, а сам Дионис застонал, выгибаясь. И Войне это было по вкусу.

Просить Ареса остановится было всё равно, что бросаться под ахейскую колесницу, но Дионис и не собирался. Он лишь судорожно хватался за плечи младшего бога, когда его всего целовали, кусали и жадно облизывали.

В его голове со сбившимися кудрями проскочила буйная мысль, что если в эту ночь Арес не сожрёт его, то это уже будет считаться победой. Он рассмеялся сипло.

— Что тебя смешит?

Арес снова поднялся выше, оставив однако одну из ладоней на талии старшего бога. Дионис воспользовался моментом и покрыл поцелуями жилистую шею любовника.

— А для этого должна быть причина?

Улыбка не сходила с его лица. Он одним неспешным движением сорвал с Войны пояс, и молочно-белая ткань скатилась складками вниз, обнажив прекрасное тело бога. Дионис с нескрываемым наслаждением обвёл руками крепкие мышцы и задержался на полосе неожиданно бледной кожи, ровно посредине рассекавшей грудь и живот. Арес отбросил одежду в сторону и прижался сильнее к брату.

— Без причины смеются лишь дураки и безумцы, — вкрадчиво-низким шепотом произнес он. Дионис улыбнулся шире.

— И к какой категории ты относишь мен…

Арес снова вовлёк его в неистовый поцелуй, так и не дав закончить. Ладонь, что была на талии, опустилась ниже, с нажимом огладила широкое бедро Диониса и скользнула пальцами под опоясывавший его золотой обруч. Дионис нетерпеливо поёжился.

Война усмехнулся и взялся за обруч и на втором бедре бога, а затем потянул их в разные стороны, заставляя Диониса развести ноги как можно шире. Винодел глубоко вздохнул, но поддался.

— Я ещё не определился, — выдохнул ему в губы Арес и опустился ниже, продолжая покрывать тело любовника жадными поцелуями.

При этом стальной венок на его голове съехал немного вбок и раз за разом неприятно врезался в кожу бога вина и пьянства, и Дионис в итоге просто сорвал его с белых волос Ареса. Бессмертный ответил тем же — и пышный венок, сплетённый из вечно зелёных лоз винограда, тоже оказался отброшен в сторону.

По измятому покрывалу рассыпались темно-лиловые кудри старшего бога. Война залюбовался ими лишь на мгновение, а затем подхватил Диониса под бёдра и подтянул к себе. Бог сладко охнул, упёршись ягодицами ему в пах.

Арес стиснул зубы от нетерпения. Такой расслабленный Дионис, распахнутый, как врата города, взятого мягкостью, а не силой, лишал его последних капель самоконтроля, и прижиматься к нему возбуждённым членом было невыносимо, но так хорошо…

Его мысли путались, а алый взгляд уже блуждал по промежности в той же степени заведённого Диониса. Руки сами спустились ниже по смуглой коже и сомкнулись плотным кольцом, обхватив оба члена одновременно. Дионис с облегчением застонал, да и сам Арес не сдержал сиплого выдоха, на мгновенье прикрыв глаза.

Ладони нетерпеливо заскользили по жаркой плоти, и Дионис, низко постанывая, накрыл их своими, чтобы выровнять темп. Война запрокинул голову, рвано вдыхая воздух…

В соседних покоях Загрей сквозь сон сгрёб в охапку немного встрепанного Танатоса и довольно фыркнул, когда тот по привычке повернулся к нему спиной.

Дионис не выдержал первым и с глубоким стоном излился в ладони брата. Тело его чуть поддалось дрожью, но после обмякло, и смуглые ступни осторожно опустились на простыню. Арес удивленно взглянул на него, на время очнувшись от застлавшего веки тумана.

— Тебе надо меньше пить, — усмехнулся он после недолгого замешательства.

Дионис с трудом перевел дыхание и поднялся, поудобней устроившись на коленях Войны. Его пальцы нежно огладили руки любовника и ненавязчиво опустились на напряженный живот, рассечённый белым. Румянец на его мягких щеках заиграл ярче.

— О, это ничего не изменит, — улыбнулся бог вина и разгула. — Да и мне всегда мало, помнишь?..

Арес помнил, но до этого момента относил эту фразу только к вину. Теперь же, когда старший бог наклонился к нему за поцелуем, он взглянул на неё под совершенно иным углом…

Тем самым углом, под которым ему приходилось смотреть в обманчиво невинные глаза бесстыжего братца.

— Так значит мало? — слегка улыбнулся бог, отвечая на чувственный поцелуй и возобновляя ласки. Теперь пальцы скользили по коже гораздо легче, и Арес свободно обвёл ими всё ещё твёрдый член брата, а затем крепко ухватил его за упругий зад.

Дионис довольно промычал ему в губы что-то невнятное. И чуть подрагивающими от возбуждения пальцами поправил упавшую на глаза Войны прядь.

Арес толкнул его на подушки и запоздало подумал, что им сейчас не помешало бы масло. И вспомнил вдруг, что оно действительно было в этих покоях. На столике, в том самом кувшине, который он по случайности принял за винный…

Это не заняло много времени. Оставив брата на пару тягучих мгновений, Арес вскоре вновь уселся промеж его ног и наклонился ниже, целуя и жадно прикусывая бархатную кожу старшего бога. Умасленные чистейшим елеем пальцы прошлись по безволосой промежности и широким бедрам и уверенно скользнули меж них.

Дионис вздохнул рвано. Война увлек его очередным поцелуем и нетерпеливо протолкнул пальцы внутрь…

У Диониса сперло дыхание, и он, машинально сжавшись, лишь спустя несколько секунд смог сдавленно выдохнуть брату в губы. Арес опомнился и, слегка потеряв в уверенности, остановился.

— Арес, мой дорогой братец… — после недолгой паузы серьёзно проговорил бог вина, — это у тебя… настолько большие пальцы… или ты суешь в меня рукоять меча?

Война неловко замер над ним.

— Я оставил меч в соседних покоях… кхм.

Арес смутился ещё сильнее, понимая, что несет чушь, и совершенно запутавшись в мыслях. При этом старший бог трагично молчал, ещё больше сбивая младшего с толку, ведь Афродита, к примеру, совершенно не возмущалась и…

Глядя на окаменевшее лицо брата, Дионис вдруг звонко расхохотался. Губы Войны дрогнули в почти что детской обиде.

— Очень смешно.

— Ты очень мил, когда смущаешься, — честно признался Дионис, продолжая отсмеиваться.

— Правда?

Война искренне удивился, ведь такого ему ещё не говорили. Разве что Танатос иногда смотрел чересчур загадочно…

— Я бы не стал тебе лгать в таком положении, — улыбнулся бог вина и разгула и невинно хлопнул ресницами. — Не хочешь продолжить?

Арес в ещё большем изумлении приподнял белёсые брови, но, при всей улыбчивости, Дионис в этот раз смотрел на него серьёзно.

— Ты абсолютно невыносим, — наконец фыркнул бог, чувствуя при этом небывалое облегчение.

Война уже не сердился, а продолжить ему хотелось более чем.

— Всё в порядке? — на всякий случай уточнил он.

Дионис обнял его с улыбкой, и мягко похлопал по напряженной спине. И Арес не мог не почувствовать, как он понемногу расслабился.

— Конечно. Но, если ты возьмешь ещё масла, всё станет совсем замечательно.

Время понеслось вскачь, и минуты стали сменяться в безумном темпе, хоть богам уже было и невдомек. Теперь Дионис, хоть хватался за спину брата, охал уже исключительно от удовольствия, нежели от временных неудобств.

Ладони Войны уже давно крепко сжимали его за талию, а сам бог ритмично толкался внутрь, утопая в чужих и собственных стонах. Мысли Ареса совершенно спутались от вина и страсти, и он отпустил их, все до единой, полностью отдавшись эмоциям.

Впрочем, одна мысль всё же осталась: голос Диониса — глубокий и бархатный — звучал восхитительно, когда его хозяину было не до того, чтобы озвучивать глупые шутки.

Арес припал губами к чуть влажному телу бога и увеличил темп, наслаждаясь тем, как пальцы брата врезались ему в спину, а бедра с силой сжались на талии.

— _Арес,_ — низко выдохнул Дионис, и самообладание младшего бога окончательно рухнуло в Тартар…

***

Ночь подошла к концу. Свечи догорели и погасли одна за другой. А время, опомнившись, вновь вернуло себе привычную скорость, чтобы никто не смог уличить его в полуночных проделках. Боги — разгоряченные, но спокойные — расслабленно лежали на смятой постели, наслаждаясь предрассветными сумерками.

От застилавшего разум тумана осталось лишь лёгкое опьянение, но Арес не был уверен, что причиной этому было вино, а не лежавший рядом с ним обнажённый бог. Впрочем, он не был против и, поддавшись лёгкому чувству, нежно водил пальцами по плечу Диониса.

Бог вина обратил на него свой взгляд и, устало улыбнувшись, снова отвёл от алых глаз брата взлохмаченные белые пряди…

В то время, как в других покоях Загрей, уютно поерзав на мягком шезлонге, вдруг приоткрыл глаза и удивленно уставился на лежавшего рядом Танатоса. Конечно, они не в первый раз засыпали вместе, но… когда они вообще успели заснуть?

В покоях царило лишь мирное похрапывание сатиров. Принц слегка приподнялся и, покрутив головой, отметил, что Арес с Дионисом куда-то исчезли и оставили здесь Аполлона, спавшего на руках очаровательных нимф. Всё это выглядело весьма подозрительно, однако…

— Ой, давай без этого, старик.

_…кхм_. Однако в эту ночь Принц Подземного мира не был настроен на поиски и предпочел им общество бога смерти, минуты единения с которым были для него так редки.

**Author's Note:**

> Внимание. В работе описаны боги — эфемерные сверхсущества, которые не болеют, не ранятся в привычном понимании, рожают бедром и рождаются из бёдер и т.д. Поэтому не берите с них пример, а предохраняйтесь и используйте больше смазки :)


End file.
